1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power steering assembly for a large vehicle of the load sensitive type.
2. Description of Related Art
In a large vehicle, i.e., a large vehicle having steering shaft of particularly large shaft weight, a power steering assembly has a large hydraulic pump and a large power cylinder so as to obtain a rest swing capability required when the vehicle is being stopped and to obtain a steering power required when the vehicle is moving at a very low speed.
In contrast, the loads on an engine for driving the hydraulic pump becomes very large, and even at the time when the vehicle is running at a high rate of speed and a hydraulic pump having a large supply capacity is not required, a large load is placed on the engine, thereby lowering the fuel consumption ratio.